1. Field of the Invent ion
This invention relates to an image and audio signals recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording video and audio signals of finite length corresponding to each other on a recording medium such as a magnetic sheet or the like and/or reproducing the video and audio signals from the recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
An image and audio signals recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the prior art is designed to record a video signal such as a still picture and an audio signal corresponding to the video signal on a set of areas corresponding at one to one on a recording medium and reproduce this set of areas at a time during reproduction.
As shown in FIG. 1, such areas include, for example, spiral recording tracks or concentric recording tracks on a magnetic sheet, and there is available a magnetic sheet 1 divided into an outer peripheral side To and an inner peripheral side Ti as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. In such magnetic sheet, a video signal is recorded on a track Tol on the outer peripheral side To and an audio signal is recorded on a track Til on the inner peripheral side Ti which corresponds to the track Tol, and during reproduction, the video signal and the audio signal are reproduced at a time with the two tracks Tol and Til as a set.
However, in the above-described video and audio signals recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the prior art, when an image without a voice or only a audio signal has been recorded, nothing is recorded on a recording area (track) corresponding to the recorded image or voice, and this has led to a problem that the area of the recording medium such as the magnetic sheet cannot be utilized effectively.